


Real Deal

by chazzaroo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, goku is still a good boyfriend, yes i wrote ANOTHER fic abt vegeta having nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazzaroo/pseuds/chazzaroo
Summary: this is disgustingly self indulgent





	Real Deal

      Vegeta's ki fluctuated up and down wildly, turning his room into what could only be described as a hurricane. His black hair flashed in and out of gold sporadically, accompanied by full-body twitches. His muscles flexed, his tense fingers tearing holes through his brand new sheets. Sweat cascaded down his hot skin as he tossed and turned in his bed, not entirely conscious and aware he was, in reality, completely fine. Bulma couldn't detect ki, and so she was oblivious to her ex-husband's suffering. Trunks _would_ sense it, but he wasn't on the premises, having slept over at Goten's house.

      These factors didn't stop at least one person from noticing. He knew Vegeta's energy well, and Vegeta similarly knew his. Goku was rushing towards Vegeta's location at breakneck speed, the cold night air nipping at his exposed skin and turning it red. Worry was the only thing on his mind, clouding his other thoughts, so much so that when he tried to use Instant Transmission, he couldn't focus long enough. The way the ki moved around like an angry sea made him feel like he was choking, and by the time Capsule Corp. was visible, it felt as if he were full-on drowning.

      Goku landed hard on the balcony to Vegeta's room, cracking it, and slammed the locked door open. The lock flew off into the darkness, and the curtains in front of the door barely survived being torn down as the large saiyan burst through them.

      "Vegeta!" He yelled, sprinting to the bed and shaking Vegeta roughly. Vegeta was still lost in his dream world. He was crying now, and Goku bit his lip hard as it trembled in response, wrapping both strong arms around the other man. Vegeta never cried. He pulled Vegeta into his lap on the floor, holding him, eyes clenched shut at the intense energy threatening to burn him up like fire. Goku had to ascend to avoid injury, but it only frightened the unconscious man in his arms more. "Vegeta- _Vegeta,_ wake up!"

      The smaller saiyan still thrashed, clawing at Goku's gi and skin, leaving rips and blood in his wake. Goku's face contorted in pained hesitation at what he would have to do next, but there was no other way to wake him up. He slapped Vegeta hard across the face, the sound echoing in the minimalist room. Vegeta stopped moving immediately, and Goku held his breath.

      "Gh-" Vegeta drew in a long, shuddering gasp. His ki that was previously spread out and pulsing retreated back to his body, assuming its normal position as being a faint outline around him. It pulsed in fear, and Goku loosened his grip.

      "Vegeta," Goku tried to get the Prince to look at him, but he refused, keeping his head tightly buried in the front of Goku's gi. "You're okay." He soothed, descending from super saiyan, then floating up into the air while still sitting to lower them both onto the soft bed. Vegeta's hands were limp at his sides, but gently moved to embrace Goku once his ki became weaker. Goku smiled, and let Vegeta re-adjust himself into a better position.

      "Kakarot." Vegeta sighed, tears wiping off into orange fabric. Goku started to rock them- Vegeta would rock whenever he was stressed and alone, and Goku _might've_ teleported in on it happening a few times. The older man said nothing about it as he relaxed deeply into Goku's body, hair more wild than it usually was already.

      "I'll beat up whoever was messing with your dreams this time." He laid the side of his face against the top of Vegeta's head, feeling Vegeta nuzzling him. "It's not a nice thing to do, you know? So I'll knock them flying. Promise." Vegeta chuckled, moving his head to rest sideways against the sturdy chest rather than be shoved against it.

      "It was only Black." He spoke quietly, quickly. He wasn't in the mood to be verbal, and that was totally fine with Goku. The mention of Goku Black did make some anxiety rise up in his gut. "You were gone. He made your face twist in such ugly ways." If he had not dumped out all his tears earlier, they may have started to pour out now. Goku patted his back. Black had left more than just a gash on Vegeta's chest, those closest to Vegeta knew that. Goku more so than the others.

      "Well, I'm right here, aren't I? I'm not goin' anywhere, Vegeta." The softness of his voice made Vegeta emotional, and he squeezed the large torso in his arms. Black's was always so cold whenever he decided to haunt Vegeta's dreams. "Hug me as tight as ya want, yeah? Make sure I'm the real deal."

      "You're real. I'm no fool." Vegeta's eyes relaxed, and Goku lowered them both down onto their sides on the bed. Vegeta hadn't stopped nuzzling against him, it must be a comfort thing. It made Goku's face glow a faint pink.

      "I sure as heck am! The one and _only_ Goku." He pressed his lips to Vegeta's forehead, then his exposed cheek. "I'm not leavin' now, I hope that's alright with you."

      "I figured." Vegeta's voice rumbled low in his chest, like his own version of a cat's purr.

      "I love ya, did you know that?"

      Warm, fresh tears soaked the front of his gi shirt, and hands dug into his back. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was sad hghdgbsvbsv


End file.
